


Anywhere

by Bella420



Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Creampie, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, F/M, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29616549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella420/pseuds/Bella420
Summary: If Andy is in the mood, he will take you anywhere.
Relationships: Andy Barber/Reader, Andy Barber/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Anywhere

Heading home one Friday evening, Andy caught you by your car in the parking garage. “Some of us in the office are heading out to grab a few beers, and I think you should join us,” Andy said.

Coming in as the new paralegal, you were immediately taken with the slightly older, and extremely handsome ADA. What started off as a stolen glance had turned into subtle flirting. 

  
Making your way into the bar, you found Andy sitting in a corner booth by the window. His suit jacket and tie discarded, his shirt sleeves rolled up exposing his forearms. Sliding into the booth across from him, you give him a half smirk. “Where is everyone?”

Andy’s tongue darts out of his mouth, wetting his lips. “They all seemed to have other plans all of a sudden,” shrugging his shoulders, he leans back, bringing his half full beer bottle to his lips. Taking a long swig, his eyes have a mischievous sparkle to them. “I promise I’m good company.”

Shaking your hands out in the sink, you run your damp fingers through your hair. Huffing out a breath, you take a look in the mirror, the alcohol still buzzing through your veins. Andy insisted on driving you back to your place with the promise of getting you back to your car the next morning. “If I have to I’ll drive back here in the morning, pick you up and take you back to your car, I will. But I’m hoping to be able to make you breakfast in the morning.” Andy had mused as he closed the passenger door of his black Audi.

Gripping the handle you take one last deep breath before opening the bathroom door and walking down the hall to where you’d left Andy sitting on the couch in your living room. Except he wasn’t there. “Andy?”

You feel him then, hands squeezing your shoulders, pulling you back against his chest. Running his lips up your neck, the words that he spoke into the shell of your ear almost causes your knees to give out from under you. 

“You can either call me Sir, or you can call me Daddy. It’s your choice, but those are the only two options.” 

You never knew you could cum that many times in one evening. You weren’t innocent by any means, and you were no stranger to good sex. But the way Andy pulled orgasm after orgasm from your body was sinful. 

Andrew Steven Barber was your sexual awakening.

  
You and Andy spent months learning about what made you both tick, what got you both off, and explored different kinks. There were many things that Andy enjoyed doing with you, and to you, but by far his most favorite was taking you anywhere, including places you could easily get caught.

Andy had taken you to dinner the first time he indulged you with his appetite for exhibitionism. While he ordered dessert, you excused yourself to use the restroom. You were just drying your hands when Andy opened the door to the restroom, propping the trash can against it as it closed behind him. 

“Need to have you right now sweetheart,” Andy lifted you onto the counter of the bathroom, quickly pushing your knees apart with his large hands. 

“Andy!” You attempt to wiggle your way off the counter, but Andy quickly silences your protests with a kiss. Pressing his forehead against yours, Andy runs his fingers over the thin strip of cloth covering your folds, groaning as he feels the wetness already gathered there. “Going to split you open right here on this counter,” Andy growls. And he did. Twice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Thank you for taking the time to bring me to the movies,” settling in the back row you squeeze Andy’s hand as it lays lazily in your lap. It was a Saturday afternoon, and Andy had brought you to the movies. A promise he made at the beginning of the month right before you were both involved in a huge case that kept you both occupied until its conclusion this past week. You and Andy planned to spend the entire weekend together, starting with this afternoon matinee.

“Anything for you honey,” Andy presses a kiss to your temple as the lights of the theatre dim, and the previews start.

Halfway through the film, you feel Andy’s fingers lightly running up your leg, stopping to squeeze your inner thigh. Andy’s focus looked to still be on the big screen, but instinctively you hook your leg over his lap to spread yourself open, the hem of your dress barely covering your most intimate area. One of the bonuses of being with Andy for as long as you have was that you knew what he wanted, and what he liked. He took such good care of you, and you always did your best to make sure that you returned the favor. Andy’s hand slipped up the remainder of your thigh, and cupped your sex. You hear him suck air through his teeth when he quickly realizes that he has come into contact with your bare pussy, instead of a small strip of cloth like he anticipated.

“Such a good lil girl for me aren’t you sweetheart?” He coos as he runs two fingers up your folds. “Already ready for me, no panties, and getting even wetter by the second.” Andy slides his fingers to the top of your cunt, slowly starting to massage your clit. 

“Yes Daddy,” you whisper as you start to slightly buck your pussy into his fingers. “Your fingers feel so good Daddy, can I have more please?”

“Mmmm my girl wants more does she?” Andy dips his fingers into your cunt, gathering your slick on his fingers and spreads it around your folds. You may have been embarrassed at the quelch that escaped from your cunt, but right now all you felt was the need to have Andy’s fingers bottom out inside you.

“Do you think they can hear how wet my pussy is?” Andy asks nodding to the almost empty theatre. Breaking your focus from Andy’s ministrations, you take a quick glance around the dark room. A few people peppered the theatre, a couple a few rows in front of you. A single man about halfway down to your right, and a few more closer to the front and to the left. The thought of getting caught sends a fire directly to your belly, a new wave of slick coating Andy’s fingers. 

Andy has turned halfway facing you so he can watch your face as he continues to tease you. Sinking his fingers into your channel he rubs against your sweet spot while strumming his thumb against your clit. His fingers begin a steady rhythm with just enough pressure to keep you on edge, but not enough to allow you to fall over it. Frustrated, a whine escapes your lips as you roughly rut your cunt into Andy’s hand trying to create more friction. Andy immediately pulls his fingers out of you.

“Careful little girl, you don’t want anyone to hear you. You don’t want to get Daddy in trouble do you?”

“No, I’m sorry.I just need you.”

Andy tsks, bringing his hand up to run across the buttons of your chest, and you catch a faint whiff of your smell on his fingers. “ Take out your tits for me.”

Quickly you bring your hands to the scoop neck of your dress, undoing the top two buttons. Pushing your bra down, you take out your breasts so they spill over the top of the cups and your dress. Andy’s hands immediately latch themselves to your globes, kneading the soft flesh in his hands. “So beautiful,” Andy murmurs. Leaning forward Andy takes your right nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue, helping your body form a stiff peak. You lean into Andy, giving him better access to your body, while also allowing your hands to have better access to him. Running your hand over his lap, you smooth your palm over his hard length through his jeans. You feel his cock straining for release from its confines as you close your fingers and grip.

Releasing your nipple from his mouth, you hear Andy’s voice in your ear.” Do you feel how hard I am for you, honey?” 

“Yes Daddy.”

“What do you want lil girl?” 

“I want your cock, Daddy.”

Andy sits back in his seat as you make quick work of his belt. In your excitement the buckle slips from your fingers and clangs as it hits the empty cup holder next to him.

“Shhhh!” You close your eyes and wince as you are shushed from one of the other occupants of the theatre.

“I’m sorry Daddy, you whisper.”

“It’s ok honey,” Andy cups your face in his hands. “Just be more careful.’

Carefully you pop his button open and pull the zipper down on his jeans. Reaching into his boxers, you pull Andy’s cock free. Climbing onto the theatre seats, you situate your face above his dick, knees dipping into the soft cushions. Dipping down, you run the tip of your tongue up the underside of his shaft and swirl around his head. Andy’s cock jumps and he lets out a low whistle. 

“So good,” Andy says as he rests his head on the back of the seat.

You begin to work his cock in and out of your mouth. Hollowing your cheeks as you take his length deeper inside. Andy was blessed in the cock department, so much so that when you and he first got together you never thought you would be able to take him fully down your throat. But what Andy wants, Andy gets. Under his training, you learned how to relax your throat and take him all the way down so that your nose kissed the soft patch of hair at the base of his cock, which is what you did now. Andy’s hand caressed the back of your head, gently holding your head at his base as you swallowed around him. “Such a good lil girl for Daddy, taking all of me so well down that pretty throat of yours.” 

Andy tugs up on your hair, pulling you off of his cock, a trail of spit left in the wake of your mouth. Rubbing your lips with his thumb, he spreads any remaining saliva around your lips. “I wasn’t going to last long if I let you continue with that talented mouth of yours,” he chuckles. "I want to feel my pretty pussy clench around my cock. I want you to ride me pretty girl.”

Andy grabs your hand to help you balance as he turns you around so you face the giant screen of a movie long forgotten. Straddling Andy’s legs, your cunt hovers over his cock as you hook your arm around his neck. Slowly you sink down, the head of Andy’s cock pushing past your lips. Glancing down into Andy’s eyes, you watch his expression as he bottoms out inside you. His pupils blown with lust, mouth hanging open as he feels your walls contract around him, adjusting to his girth. Gripping tightly to your hips, he guides you up and down as you start to move.

“Yes honey,” Andy grits through his teeth. “I love the way you are squeezing me.”

The feeling of Andy sliding in and out of you mixed with the possibility of the both of you getting caught has your nerves firing on all cylinders. Your entire body is tingling, the burn sweet as it radiates from deep within you. Unwrapping your arm from around Andy’s neck, you lean forward, gripping the back of the seat in front of you. You slide your hips up, almost allowing Andy to slip out of you, before descending back down so he bottoms out again. Grinding your ass against his hips, you feel the head of his cock come into contact with your sweet spot. Quickly you bury your face into your armpit to muffle a moan. You feel your arousal dripping down Andy’s shaft, and you know that you’re probably not going to last too much longer. You begin to bounce up and down again, your thighs burning from the unrelenting pace. 

Andy flips your dress up, exposing your ass. Pulling your cheeks apart he watches his cock slide in and out of your cunt. “That’s it lil girl, ride my cock.” Andy hums. “You’re such a good girl for me, so good to her Daddy.” Andy starts to thrust up into you, meeting your ass. Bringing your hand over the top of your mound, your fingers connect with your clit, and you start to rub your nub at a furious pace. 

“Daddy…” you whimper, your hips starting to stutter as you hurtle toward your peak. “Daddy I’m going to cum, can I cum?” You beg softly.

“Cum all over my cock honey,” Andy pants. “Make a mess.”

Your breath catches in your throat, as your whole body freezes, the only thing you are able to focus on is the crash of your orgasm as it washes over you. You ride out your aftershocks on Andy’s cock, when he stills your hips with his large hands. One last thrust into you, and you hear Andy grunt before you feel spurt after spurt of his hot seed spill into you. Falling back against Andy’s chest, you work to catch your breath, Andy doing the same. Lifting up your hips, Andy slips his softening cock from your pussy, and you slip back into the seat next to him. Andy helps you put your breasts away before tucking himself back into his jeans. 

“Should we get tickets for the next showing?” you giggle softly. “We missed most of the last half of the movie.”

“Sure we can,” Andy stands, to go make the purchase, looking down at you and winking. “But there is no guarantee that you’re not going to miss it again lil girl.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Tumblr @labella420!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
